ladygagafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bad Romance (chanson)
|Headercolor = #9D241C |Headerfontcolor = #FFFFFF }} "Bad Romance" est le premier single de The Fame Monster écrit et chanté par Lady Gaga, avec l'aide de RedOne. La chanson fut révélée mondialement le 27 octobre 2009. Elle est primée aux Grammy Awards, dans les catégories "Meilleure performance vocale féminine Pop" et "Meilleure clip vidéo de forme courte". Origine Onglets Enregistrement= Une démo de la chanson a été enregistrée à Amsterdam puis finalisée en tant que version album à Los Angeles avec RedOne, cette version a moins de pistes de voix, et un différent tempo à l'intro et a été légèrement modifié dans le refrain. Pour les trois quarts de la chanson, le couplet français de la version de l'album a été remplacé avec "I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love I don’t wanna be friends". Les paroles en général parlent de l'exploration des joies d'une mauvaise romance, mais cette idée change pendant le pont intermédiaire quand les paroles sont à propos de mode. Selon MTV, la chanson a un tempo similaire à "Poker Face". La chanson commence avec Gaga chantant une partie du refrain qui est en transition ensuite avec "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah/Roma-roma-mah/Gaga-ooh-la-la". Ceci est suivi par un arrangement clavier et des battements de percussions. Le pont de Gaga chantant "You know that I want you/And you know that I need you/I want your bad, your bad romance" s'ensuit. Est suivi le refrain, où Gaga chante "I want your love/And I want your revenge/You and me could write a bad romance ... Caught in a bad romance." Selon About.com la musique est mieux conçue pour les défilés et vues de mode. Slant Magazine dit que la musique consite en de nouveaux synths et un nombre interminable de hooks. The Independent sentit que le refrain avait des influences de musique de Boney M pendant que The Guardian écrivait que ça rappelait la musique du cinquième album de Depeche Mode, Black Celebration (1986). La chanson est faite d'un tempo de 199 pulsations/min au métronome. Elle est faite sur l'accord de Am avec la tessiture de Gaga allant de la plus basse note E3 à la plus haute A5. La chanson suit la progression d'accords de Am–C–F–C–G dans les couplets et F–G–Am–C–F–G–Em–Am dans les refrains. |-|Inspiration= Après un concert en Russie, Lady Gaga était en Norvège et eut l'inspiration d'écrire "Bad Romance". Durant une interview le 2 novembre 2009, Gaga précisa qu'elle listait tout les films d'Alfred Hitchcock (Psycho, Vertigo, et Rear Window) dans le couplet, "I want your psycho, your vertigo stick/Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick." Elle ajouta, "Ce que j'essaye réellement de dire est que je veux les plus profondes ... parties de vous que vous avez peur de partager avec quelqu'un car je vous aime tellement. Comme avec le reste des chansons de The Fame Monster, "Bad Romance" traite d'un monstre. Cette chanson représente sa "peur du Monstre de l'Amour". |-|Personnel= *'Auteur(s)' : Lady Gaga, RedOne *'Producteur(s)' : RedOne *'Co-producteurs(s)' : Lady Gaga *'Chœurs' : Lady Gaga et RedOne Performances Live= Table |-|Télévision= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Tournées= Table Paroles Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything As long as it’s free I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Hey!) I want your drama The touch of your hand (Hey!) I want you leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Love, love, love I want your love) You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad Your bad romance I want your love And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love And all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance I want your horror I want your design ‘Cuz you’re a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (uhhhh) I want your Psycho Your Vertigo shtick Want you in my Rear Window Baby, you're sick I want your love Love, love, love I want your love (Love, love, love I want your love) You know that I want you ('Cuz I'm a free bitch baby!) And you know that I need you I want a bad Your bad romance I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love and All your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah Roma-roma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Walk, walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk, walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk, walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy Walk, walk passion baby (Work it) I'm a free bitch baby I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I don’t wanna be friends Je veux ton amour Et je veux ta revenge Je veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! I want your bad romance) No, I don't wanna be friends (I want your bad romance) (Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance) (I want your bad romance) I don't wanna be friends! (I want your bad romance) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)(I want your bad romance) Want your bad romance! (I want your bad romance) (Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance! I want your love And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your love And all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance Want your bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-ma! Gaga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! en:Bad Romance (song) Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:Chanson de The Fame Monster Catégorie:Single Catégorie:Single de The Fame Monster Catégorie:Chanson du Monster Ball Tour Catégorie:Chanson du Born This Way Ball Catégorie:Chanson du Artpop Ball Tour Catégorie:Clip vidéo